Tendresse un soir de pluie
by val-rafale
Summary: Aya déprime, seul dans sa chambre, un soir de pluie. Ken le rejoint pour s'expliquer avec lui sur son comportement avec ses partenaires qu'il trouve inadmissible.


Titre : Tendresse un soir de pluie.

Auteur : val-rafale

Série : Weiss Kreuz

Pairing : Ken x Aya (Oui, dans ce sens.)

Genre : Yaoi/ Romance.

**Tendresse un soir de pluie**

_La pluie tambourine contre ma fenêtre…_

Je suis seul dans ma chambre pour ne pas changer de mes habitudes. Allongé sur mon lit, je n'arrive pas à dormir, comme toujours. Je lis un livre pour me changer les idées. Seul petit problème, je ne parviens pas à me concentrer dessus. Cependant, je ne le pose pas pour autant, insistant dans l'espoir de réussir à entrer dans l'histoire. Cela en devient routinier.

Ma vie est d'une monotonie désespérante.

C'est tous les jours la même chose. Tous les jours le même cinéma. Je me lève après avoir dormi à peine cinq heures, je déjeune puis me lace avant d'ouvrir le magasin que je ne quitte pas de la journée. Le soir, je le ferme pour ensuite partir en mission avec mes équipiers. Nous revenons, je me couche et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Le lendemain, tout recommence. Comme si je vivais dans un cercle vicieux.

Mes journées sont vraiment remplies de… Vide.

Parfois je fais une petite entorse à mes habitudes pour aller rendre visite à ma chère sœur qui est dans le coma. Mais sinon, c'est toujours pareil. Tout cela me met de mauvaise humeur ce qui devient aussi une habitude au fil des jours. Hélas, cela empire au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Ceux qui en subissent les conséquences, sont mes équipiers, Yohji, Ken et Omi. Je suis de plus en plus froid et distant avec eux, au point de les blesser.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire ?

Cela m'est complètement égal. Du moins, j'aimerai m'en convaincre. Je dois quand même reconnaître que cela me fait mal d'être ainsi avec eux. Surtout avec une personne en particulier.

Et voilà que je recommence, je pense de nouveau à lui. Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? C'est juste un partenaire de travail rien de plus. Cependant, il est le seul parmi tous à me donner une quelconque joie de vivre. J'ignore encore pourquoi je ressens ça pour lui et surtout pourquoi lui ? Cela aurait pu être Yohji ou Omi, non il s'agit de Ken. Etrangement, tout en lui me plaît. Que ce soit sa bonne humeur, son sourire, son corps…

Je secoue la tête énergiquement. Il ne faut pas que j'y pense. Je n'ai aucune chance d'être avec lui un jour. Pourquoi voudrait-il d'un homme comme moi ? Je suis froid, j'ai mauvais caractère… Que pourrait-il me trouver d'intéressant ?

_La pluie tombe de plus en plus fort à l'extérieur…_

Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Qui peut bien avoir envie de me voir ? Dois-je répondre ? Je n'ai aucun désir d'avoir de la visite. Je me complais dans ma solitude. Malheureusement, mon visiteur insiste. Je soupir et me décide quand même à l'inviter à entrer.

- Entrez. » fis-je d'une voix froide.

Mon invité ouvre, entre et referme la porte derrière lui. Il s'avance ensuite vers moi tandis que je me redresse sur mon lit pour l'observer, quelque peu surpris.

Ken…

Ken est là, dans ma chambre. Que fait-il ici ? Je l'ignore encore. Mais je ne resterais longtemps dans l'obscurité. Je pose mon livre sur la table de nuit et fixe froidement mon visiteur.

- Que veux-tu ? » lui demandai-je durement.

- Je suis venu discuter avec toi. » m'avoue-t-il en souriant.

- Discuter de quoi ? » interrogeai-je froidement.

Je le vois qui baisse les yeux, l'air attristé. Pourquoi ? Serait-ce à cause de ma façon de lui parler ? Je ne sais pas. Cependant en le voyant ainsi, j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras pour lui faire passer sa tristesse. Mais, je m'en empêche, certainement par crainte d'être repoussé.

- Je t'écoute. » fis-je durement. « Qu'as-tu à me dire ? »

- Pourquoi… ? » me demande-t-il d'une voix basse.

- Pourquoi quoi ? » questionnai-je à mon tour toujours aussi aimable.

- Pourquoi es-tu d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de nous crier dessus, de nous faire des reproches ? » me questionne tristement celui que j'aime. « Qu'avons-nous fait de mal pour mériter ça ? »

Je reste silencieux. Que puis-je répondre ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de dévoiler ce que je ressens, à savoir mon ennui, mon dégoût de cette vie, mon écœurement pour moi-même, mon amour pour lui. Je ne veux pas. Ce serait une faiblesse de ma part et, je n'ai pas le droit de paraître vulnérable.

_Dehors, la pluie redouble encore d'intensité…_

- Aya… » murmure Ken en relevant les yeux vers moi.

Je le regarde à nouveau. Il a un léger mouvement de recul comme surpris. Pourquoi ? Certainement dû à la froideur de mes yeux, il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons. Mais étrangement, il avance une main vers mon visage. Ses doigts me frôlent la joue. C'est à mon tour de reculer surpris. Néanmoins, Ken continue son mouvement et efface quelque chose d'humide sous mes yeux.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu Aya ? » me demande-t-il, tristement. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

- Rien. » lui répondis-je en détournant le regard.

- Aya… Tu ne pleures pas pour rien… » insiste doucement mon équipier en m'obligeant à le regarder. « Tu peux tout me dire... Nous sommes amis, après tout. »

Amis ? Il me voit comme un ami ? Cela me surprend. Avec le caractère que j'ai, qui voudrait d'un ami comme moi ? Pourtant, Ken vient de me dire que nous étions amis. Rien qu'en pensant à ça, je sens mon cœur battre plus fort. Je ne lui montre pas la joie qui m'envahie en ce moment. Pourtant, elle est là.

_A l'extérieur, l'averse commence à se calmer…_

- Ken… » murmurai-je d'une voix qui me semble-t-il, était faible.

Il m'observe intensément, puis caresse ma joue pour effacer les larmes qui coulent encore sur mon visage. Je ne me rends même pas compte que je pleure.

- Aya… Arrête de pleurer… » fit-il doucement en m'attirant à lui.

Je me laisse entraîner dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui et je ressens une douce chaleur m'envahir. Que je suis bien là… Je me sens apaisé. Ken me caresse doucement les cheveux.

- Chut… Là, Aya… C'est fini… Chut… » me réconforte-t-il alors qu'il ignore tout des raisons de mon état.

- Ken… Pardon… » m'excusai-je en enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. « Je suis désolé de vous faire autant de mal à toi et aux autres… »

Je le sens sursauter. Mon aveu a dû lui faire un choc. Je n'ose pas le regarder mais il doit être plus que surpris. A ce moment, une de ses mains se pose sur mon menton et relève mon visage vers le sien. Je sens alors ses lèvres chaudes se poser sur les miennes.

Il m'embrasse ?

Ce n'est pas possible, ce doit être un rêve. Cela ne peut être réel. J'ai peine à y croire. Pourtant, je sais que tout est vrai. Il s'écarte de moi quelques instants plus tard. Je le fixe. Cette fois-ci, je ne peux masquer mon étonnement.

- Ken… » murmurai-je plus que surpris.

- Chut... Je t'aime, Aya. » m'avoue-t-il en me souriant tendrement.

- Ken…

- Chut… » fit-il en me serrant une fois de plus dans ses bras.

Je me laisse faire. Je suis tellement bien.

En sécurité…

En paix…

- Ken… Moi aussi… Je t'aime… » lui avouai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Ses bras se resserrent plus autour de moi. Il me pousse doucement sur le lit pour m'allonger. J'entends son cœur battre à une vitesse hors norme, tout comme le mien.

_La pluie a définitivement cessé de tomber_.

_FIN_


End file.
